


Swan Lake

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: 七夕贺文，关键词：operapwp





	Swan Lake

傍晚六点正是辛苦工作一天的白领下班时间，忒修斯从律所出来后被拥挤的通勤电梯拖延了十分钟左右才走进商务楼底层的咖啡厅，可他并没有因为夏季让人无法忍受的气温或电梯里从印度裔身上散发出的独特体味而感到烦躁，相反，他站在写着价目表的小黑板前愉快地哼起了小调。

爱情总是带着不可思议的魔力，让忒修斯在工作一整天后仍有好心情的主因就是接到了纽特主动打来的电话。纽特是比他小八岁的弟弟，那个因为要排练《男版天鹅湖》芭蕾舞剧而早出晚归，冷落了他这个哥哥爱人将近半年的亲弟弟。

电话那头纽特的声音带着剧院里特有的空旷壁音，约哥哥在今日排练结束后去餐厅吃饭，座位他已经订好了。

“一杯冰美式。”忒修斯的手机短信对话框里跳出了一条信息，来自于弟弟想喝一杯咖啡的小愿望。

“一杯冰美式。”他对收银台前的店员重复道。

五分钟后，忒修斯左手臂上搭着西装外套，右手拿着咖啡推开了店铺的大门，朝自己的汽车走去。

虽然下班晚高峰的主干道有些拥堵，但好在忒修斯的公司离伦敦西区的爱德华王子剧院并不远，作为纽特的“专送外卖员”，他仍赶在十五分钟之内把车停在了剧院的地下车库内。

“我到了。”忒修斯给弟弟发了消息，但直到他走到表演大厅门口都没有收到任何回复。

他用力推开厚重的隔音门，剧场内正在播放柴可夫斯基的《天鹅湖》，音乐如泉水般倾泻而出，舞台上与天鹅翩翩起舞的王子演员正是纽特。

台下坐着几个剧院工作人员在观看这场仅对内部开放的彩排，尽管忒修斯想坐得离舞台近点好把弟弟的每一个动作尽收眼底，但太靠前会显得他不礼貌，于是忒修斯选择悄悄走进无人的中后排位置。

城市公园湖边场景的表演过半，天鹅们的群舞渐渐变成了天鹅与王子两人的双人舞，随着音乐的变化，纽特的舞蹈与表演的肢体动作越发激烈，在一个小高潮之后天鹅搂着王子的腰把他整个单手横抱起来。

在看到弟弟因为长期练习芭蕾而显得比常人更加紧翘的臀形被紧身大袜完美勾勒出来后，忒修斯开始不自觉地双腿轮流交叉，以掩盖自己开始勃起的性器。

本应是一部尽显男性芭蕾舞者与众不同的肌肉线条和完美控制力的高规格艺术芭蕾舞剧，但在年长斯卡曼德先生的眼里突然变了味，紧身裤袜不仅能把纽特的臀部线条一览无遗，就连雌伏着的阴茎大小与位置也看得一清二楚。忒修斯承认自己在这件事上显得很不绅士，但他实在控制不住自己，满脑子都是把穿着芭蕾练功服的弟弟肏得直接射在白色裤袜里的画面。

#

剧院外的天空渐渐变成了深蓝色，西区街边的路灯被一一点亮，灯柱上悬挂着的《男版天鹅湖》宣传海报不时吸引着路过的人们，显然大家对于这部芭蕾舞剧充满了好奇心。

而剧院内负责群舞的演员早已结束了排练，现在舞台上只剩下男天鹅演员和纽特，以及在观众席中如坐针毡的忒修斯。

忒修斯敢打赌一直被自己捏在手里的那杯冰美式可能比刚煮出来的咖啡只凉那么一点点，同时他又庆幸作为律所合伙人之一的自己能在任何场合保持良好的耐心。比如现在舞台上还穿着毛毛裤的男天鹅裸着上身紧挨着纽特的耳朵说着什么，谈话内容也许仅仅只是和对方确认明天几点排练，但以他对弟弟的了解，非表演状态下的纽特一定会脸红，因为他们真的靠得太近了。

纽特果然如哥哥所料红了脸，他有些不知所措地摆了摆手，似乎在拒绝男天鹅的提议，并朝观众席中忒修斯所在的方向指了指，突然发现自己被点名的兄长赶紧举起手中的咖啡杯示意问好。男天鹅若有所思地看了看台下那个穿着正装的英俊男人，又和纽特说了几句才快速离开了舞台。

现在空荡荡的表演大厅内只剩下斯卡曼德兄弟两个人了。忒修斯活动了一下久坐的身体，站起身，从观众席第一排两侧的阶梯走上了舞台。

“你的咖啡。”忒修斯左手插在裤子口袋里，右手把弟弟点的冰美式递给他。

“谢谢！”纽特笑着接过咖啡喝了一口后取过放在椅子上的毛巾开始擦汗。

“纽特，前面那个天鹅和你说了什么？你脸都红了。”还没等地纽特反应过来，忒修斯就走上前从背后一把抱住了他，绵薄的双唇直接贴在他的耳边，轻声问道。

如果不是自己被哥哥牢牢圈在怀中，如此近距离听到忒修斯的低音炮嗓音在耳边炸开，纽特一定会腿软到直接摔在地板上。

“没，没什么。他想约我吃晚餐，我就说今天约了你。”虽然是理直气壮的回答，但纽特说话的语气却紧张得像是在撒谎一般。当然这并不能怪他，因为造成这种诡异局面的始作俑者是忒修斯，他最亲爱的哥哥。

他抱着弟弟却一点都不老实，不停地用胯恶意顶向纽特浑圆的臀部，而只穿了一条紧身裤袜练习芭蕾的纽特显得异常敏感，甚至可以说是裤袜丝滑的材质加重了他的敏感度，他能清晰地感觉到哥哥的欲望早已发硬胀大，顶端直直地隔着轻薄的布料戳进他的臀缝之中。

“那你是不是没和他说明我们之间的关系？嗯？”忒修斯亲吻着弟弟的脖子和肩膀，下身顺着臀部的弧度上下滑动，从尾椎一直到隐秘在双臀之间的会阴。

“忒修斯……别，别这样……唔……”纽特在哥哥试图让他的双腿再张大一点时拒绝了他过分的要求，但身体却一再向身后之人发送求欢信号，毕竟作为一对恋人，斯卡曼德兄弟已经大半年没有好好享受过性爱的快感了。

“嗯？别怎样？”忒修斯知道自己挑起了弟弟的性欲，宽大的手掌一路向下抚摸上了他的性器并饶有兴致地调侃道，“纽特，你的下半身可比你的嘴诚实多了。”还没等纽特反应过来哥哥就把他推到了台边的道具箱上。

忒修斯拉下西装裤的拉链，把尺寸傲人的阴茎从内裤里掏了出来后直接插入了弟弟的臀瓣之间来回摩擦。

“忒……忒修斯……嗯……”纽特脑中仅剩的理智在感受到被裤袜勾勒出的肉棒形状后彻底消失了，为了得到更多的快感，他甚至坏心地夹紧了屁股。

“唔！”忒修斯闷哼了一声，弟弟那一下差点没把他夹射。他抽出阴茎，用手重重地拍打了身前人两下屁股以示惩罚，“你变坏了！”

“嗯……忒修斯…快，快点……”纽特无力地扶着道具箱，咬着下唇催促着哥哥。他现在哪里管得了忒修斯刚刚说了什么，自己的欲望早已硬到发疼。

对于弟弟提出的请求，作为哥哥的忒修斯一向给予满足。他不知道从哪里找到一把剪刀，也许是服化组用来整理演出服的，小小的一把却很锋利。忒修斯用它在纽特的裤袜上开了个洞，只露出里面一张一合等待被侵犯的小穴。

修长的食指刚一伸进去就被紧紧夹住，纽特随着哥哥扩张的动作发出细碎的呻吟，欲望也被刺激地分泌出体液，黏湿了裤袜，留下星星点点的暧昧痕迹。

当忒修斯抽出手指时，纽特依依不舍地跟着往后退了一步，没想到却换来了哥哥的低笑声。

“看来纽特真的很想要啊。”忒修斯伸出舌尖舔舐着弟弟的耳廓，并趁其不备扶着性器直接捅了进去。

“唔！！………”纽特被突然顶进来的肉棒撞得扬起了头，露出好看的下颚轮廓线条。

年长的斯卡曼德先生在得到弟弟的默许后开始了深入浅出的撞击，纽特肠壁内的褶皱被他粗大的阴茎一一抚平。而深知弟弟体内每一个敏感点的忒修斯会用性器去寻找那几个点后对着它们疯狂攻击。他乐于看到纽特在自己的抽插下浑身发热并泛红，他就像印度信徒亲吻上主脚背那样虔诚地亲吻着弟弟身上的雀斑。

纽特想做些什么，却只能无力地跟随着忒修斯的动作拔高声线尖叫出声，整个大厅内回荡着他好听的呻吟声和肉体碰撞在一起的“啪啪”声。

在公共场合与兄长做爱所带来的背德感加上阴茎如同被羽毛轻扫过的瘙痒感让纽特感到前所未有的刺激，当哥哥用尽力气把肉棒顶到最深处时灭顶的快感从大脑快速流窜至下腹部。

“嗯啊～～”纽特只觉大脑一片空白，呻吟着射了出来，一道道白浊的粘稠液体不仅把裤裆弄湿，还顺着缝线滴到了大腿根内侧。

随着自己达到高潮，他小穴里的肠壁也跟着开始高频率收缩，忒修斯握住纽特的腰侧，趁着被潮湿温暖的嫩肉包裹、吸吮的时候加快了抽插的速度，不一会儿便低吼着把精液射在了弟弟的体内。

要不是忒修斯今天是开车来的，兄弟两人必定赶不上餐厅预定位置最晚到达时间。

而晚餐的话题难免围绕着该不该在剧院里做爱这件事展开，平时话不多的纽特难得就哥哥前面的行为进行了严厉批评。

“下次我一定会注意的！”忒修斯笑着把切成小块的牛排送进嘴里，“但是我也希望在家里我们两个能更多地进行交流，特别是在床上。”

“咳咳……”纽特差点被哥哥这句话噎到，他拿起一旁的冰水连忙喝了好几口才缓过来，“床……床上？”

“对！床上！”忒修斯满脸笑意地为他递上纸巾。

纽特瞪了哥哥一眼，他知道今晚忒修斯无论如何是不会放过他了。

-end-


End file.
